Everything
by Cello Case
Summary: SLASH/songfic. Zack is definately not used to boys resisting him. This Cloud boy must be his...(note: I was in a silly mood when I wrote this so forgive me.)


evrything Yippee. A song fic. Oh joy. Okay, okay, okay, so I tend to think songfics are   
overrated. People usually use pop songs and throw a story in that has nothing   
to with the lyrics (some people are excellent at not doing this, though). I've   
done a few, though, and I've tried like hell to make sure the song and the story   
related. Well, I'm going to try again. Here goes... 

Okay, so maybe this song is about two girls and the story is about two guys.   
Big fucking deal! (Did I mention I'm a little testy at the moment?) The song   
fits, so get over it! I guess I shouldn't be testy, because I'm writing this as a   
gift to a certain Zack-loving someone... 

"Everything" 

my mother gave me one more reason not to call you on the phone   
she said "ya chase girls like that all yer life you will wind up alone" 

"You chase boys like that all your life, you will wind up alone," the tall,   
handsome, silver-haired and drool-worthy man said, "And you don't want to be   
alone, correct, Zack?"   
"How am I supposed to change how he acts? Leave him alone? No!   
Persue him," Zack said, licking his lips at the slender man several yards away.   
Cloud saw him from the corner of his eye, and he scoffed. Zack was   
known for being a little flirt, and he could be as relentless as they come. For   
some reason, he, Cloud, had been his new target. He couldn't pass him   
without getting winked at, Zack was always passing him notes in seminars   
("Don't you ever think about making love to me?"). He even asked him on a   
date the other night! Cloud! On a date! With a GUY! 

i guess i've just the right to take you out for a capucinno   
you refuse my advances once again, i can't hear one more no! 

"You know you'll never catch him," the silver-haired man said.   
"I'll bet you that if I can just kiss him once...that'll change his mind.   
About EVERYTHING." 

i wish you would get over him!   
i'll change yer mind about ev'rything... 

Cloud folded his uniform neatly on the bench. He was all alone in the   
showers. Or at least he thought so, until a skillful hand swung around his   
waist and moved playfully to remove his towel. Cloud whirled around and saw   
(he should of guessed) Zack smiling smugly.   
"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Cloud said, clutching his towel   
so that it covered most of his chest as well as his crotch.   
"C'mon, Spike, what's wrong with a li'l feel?" he said playfully in a low   
voice. "Hmm...Spike. Wonder what you'd look like in a dog collar."   
"That's enough!" 

when i wink at you you always turn the other cheek   
i drilled a hole in the girls' showers so that at you i could peek 

Zack just smirked a little, and said, "Admit it. You've thought. You've   
considered my offers."   
"I have not! God, you're sick! Even if I had, it would only be to get you   
off my case!"   
Swiftly, Zack moved right in front of Cloud. The chests were just nearly   
touching one another. In his lowest, sexiest voice that had driven men wild in   
the past, he whispered, "Are you telling me you've never imagine what it would   
feel like to have this snake in my pants buried deep inside you?" 

i'd love to get you naked and throw you in the back of my dad's car   
i hear that if i get to third base with you it won't be too far! 

Cloud came very dangerously close to getting aroused at this, but he   
backed away, nearly tripping on the bench. "What is your problem?!"   
"You're my problem, Cloud. I get what I want."   
"I'll scream rape!"   
Zack smiled, his eyes narrowed. "You do that." 

i wish you would get over him!   
i'll change yer mind about ev'rything 

"So, how did it go?" the silver-haired man asked.   
Zack smirk as he watched Cloud training. "He wants me. The line got   
him."   
"Nearly got me in bed with you."   
Zack laughed. "That's right! You're the one that got away!" His smirk fell   
back in place as he looked at Cloud glance at him the look away. "And I intend   
for you to be the only one that got away." 

as i grow older i feel better about me and myself   
i swear i never ever once wished i was anybody else 

Cloud dropped his training and stalked over to Zack. "Look, bastard,   
I'm sick of you playing these mind games with me."   
"You're right. No more mind games. Let's move on to bedroom games."   
"I'm fucking serious! Now I want you to leave me alone or else I'll stick   
my sword straight up you ass!"   
Zack saw a PERFECT opening to make a line that would make Cloud   
wish he'd never said that, but one look from his silver-haired companion shut   
him up.   
"Got it?!" Cloud said, looking like he was on his last nerve.   
"Fine," Zack said, "but I just want you to remember this."   
He moved forward slightly as he had the night before, and said in the   
same voice, "I could have made it the best time of you life." 

i'd like to say that you should come around and fancy me sometime   
i know that i could possibly make it the best time of yer life 

As Cloud walked away, Zack said under his breath, "You're mine." 

i wish you would get over him!   
i'll change yer mind about ev'rything 

i'll change yer mind!   
i'll change yer mind!   
i'll change yer mind!   
yeah, i'll change yer mind!   
uhh-huhh! 


End file.
